


Hello...Again

by Piper_Potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A.S.L, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Twins, Weasley’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Potato/pseuds/Piper_Potato
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ciel Martolli. Inseparable since birth.  Born on the same day, same minute, the same hour in hospital rooms right next to each other and were together A.S.A.P.  For 2 years the Malfoy’s and the Martolli’s were joyful.  After those 2 years, things would change a lot. A follower of Lord Voldemort was sent to kill Andrew and Rosy Martolli, but to leave their son unharmed.  The man half succeeded in the mission sadly and both parents past leaving Ciel deaf and alone with no full memory of his parents or friends, just fragments.  Ciel doesn’t even know he’s a wizard.  Will Draco remember his best friend since birth?  Or will he forget him altogether?





	1. Lucky Deaf

Getting off the train was exciting.  There was a big man, whom Harry said was Hagrid.  Ron had some trouble signing that to me. It was kinda funny how much he stumbled over the words and letters.  I’m just glad he tried his best. It was a sweet act and it is cherished. Harry took my hand and lead me up the steps as Ron seemed to be talking Harry’s ear off.  Harry would laugh and everyone seemed very joyous. It was a great feeling. It felt very warm. Harry pulled me and Ron to the front. A frizzy-haired girl followed and, from what I could get from Ron, kept talking about the history of Hogwarts. Sounds like someone who really loves books.  

‘You lucky are deaf’ Ron signs.  

‘I know, but sometimes I wish I could hear…’ I sign back looking down.  Harry put his hand under my chin lifting my face to look at his. He said something and I looked at Ron.  

'Harry says, You wonderful just like this' Ron was smiling and nodding. I looked back at Harry and gave him a small smile telling him I understood.  He looked like he was about to something else when he suddenly turned around. 

Standing there was a boy with sleek blonde almost white hair.  He was about my height. I hid behind Harry’s scrawny figure not wanting to be teased for being deaf.  I peeked at Ron to see him turning red and looking down and at his robes. I looked at Harry and there was an elderly woman walking down towards us.  The boys looked at her as she said something and then looked back at Harry. As he was looking he looked down and saw me. His eyes widened slightly but not enough for others to notice and his eyebrow raised.  It was like he recognized me. I quickly hid again. 

Suddenly, we were walking again.  Ron and Harry were on either side of me.  There were 6 kids standing in front of us.  As we walked up the stone steps, I could feel the heartbeats of everyone walking and through the doors opening wide.  My eyes widened at what I saw. I was a great Hall for dining. It was magnificent. So beautiful and welcoming. Harry squeezed my hand and I looked at his awshook face.   Looking at I Ron he signed, Beautiful. Nodding in agreement, I looked around at all the faces of older kids. I bumped into the person in front of me and they glared back at me.  People started pushing past Harry, Ron and me. I don’t know what was happening but they sat in a chair and a hat was set on their head. Ron was called. His face was really pale. When he jumped off the chai, he went over to a table where some people looked like him.  

All the sudden Harry was pushing me up the stairs to the chair.  What the hell was he trying to get me to do? I sat up on it and the old wrinkled women put the dinghy hat on my head.  I heard a voice. Like an ACTUAL voice. 

“You must be deaf.  Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you and I am really real so there’s no reason to freak out.  Relax your body, child.” I tried to relax, but I couldn’t very easily.

“W-who are you..?  How can I hear you? “  I asked in my mind

“I’m a magical singing hat.  You didn’t hear me but I have some tunes.”  I was very sure the hat would be smirking if it were human.  

“So, what house should you be in...You seem eager to please. And very cunning.  I hint a dangerous feeling to you...very dangerous…”

“Pardon me, sir, but how can I be dangerous? I am a deaf boy. I can not hear or talk very fluently.” 

“That is a question for the Headmaster.  Have Harry take you and Ron to the Headmaster's office.  He can help you. You better go over to the table with the Blonde boy now.  That will be your house now. Don’t talk to anyone. Just keep to yourself. I promise you will find out about my ramblings.  Now go, child. And Good luck.” I climbed off the chair and walked over to the table. I could feel the clap and cheer when I sat down. They vibrated the whole table with them.  I did as the hat said and no one bothered to talk to me anyways. Whenever I looked up, thought the blonde headed boy would be watching me. What was his problem? Honestly…


	2. Starting Without Sound

      I was pushed along into the dark parts of Hogwarts. It was kinda damp. I kinda wonder why we’re here. Fungi could have been everywhere if not for how clean it was. I followed the boys in front of me. Boys and girls were separated. I went to go stand with a boy pulled me to his side. He held his hand out for a handshake while saying something along the lines of, ‘I’m Blaise. Nice to meet you’. When I looked at him strangely he obviously tried it in another language in case I didn’t know what he was saying. I just looked away embarrassed. Darm I wish I could hear sometimes. I was still looking away when Blaise took my hand leading me to everyone else. I ripped my hand away, glaring at him. He looked a bit hurt. I wanted to sign to him the be a man and suck it up but I would have blown my cover and done the opposite of what the Hat told me. I walked calmly up the stairs and looked for my name on the doors like everyone else was. I walked in and found my stuff there. It wasn’t much but it was there. I’m only 11. I think everyone else is 12 already. My voice is a bit deeper than most girls but higher than most boys. I don’t mind. I don’t talk much anyways. I quickly undressed and climbed into the bed of my choice. It was the one closest to the window and the moon was shining brightly today.

                                                                                                                ...

     The next morning I woke up with the sun. I got showered and got into my Slytherin robes. I walked down the the main hall and walked out of the Slytherin house back the way I came yesterday night. I sat in, what I call the Great Hall, and saw Blaise walk in. He must’ve gotten up after I did. He wasn’t up when I was. After Blaise came and sat next to me instantly falling asleep on my shoulder, Harry and Ron walked in. I waved at them as they walked over to me. ‘Hey, Ciel. How are you? Sleep good? ‘ Ron signed smiling as Harry yawned. I nodded and studied Harry. He looked well rested but still tired. Someone tapped me on the shoulder sliding a paper in front of my face. I took it gently and read it. It was my schedule for Hogwarts. I checked mine with Ron’s and Harry’s. We had almost the same. This day was going to be a mess. As more people showed up breakfast started to magically show up. Harry and Ron went over to their table and Blaise woke up and piled his plate high. I didn’t eat a bit of it, even when Blaise put food on my plate. I wandered down the hall to my class following Blaise most of the time. I made it on time and found a seat but the person sitting there looked mad so I moved. I then sat next to a fat boy that I had seen with the blonde boy. He was sitting in front of us with another kid. He was beastly looking and smelled about the same. I took out my wand and studied it. I had only used it once before. It made me feel powerful, I loved that feeling. I had read the books of spells but since I can’t speak very well it would never work. So I only tried once. Ollivander said there was only one twin. I had thought wands never had a twin, but according to that old geezer there was four. Harry had one and he didn't know who his twin was either. It wasn’t me. Our wands are different cores. I felt a door slam and steps walking towards us. I looked up and saw a women, the same women who showed us into the Great Hall yesterday night. She must be Professor McGonagall. She gave us some work to do while we waiting for Ron and Harry. What possibly could be taking so long? I saw them at breakfast. I thought they went the same way as me and Blaise. I’m glad Blaise had lead me to my class. I would have been hopelessly lost without him. The winding halls were so confusing. The problem was that Blaise was almost late for his own class. Yes, we have some classes together but this one no. I wonder why he keeps acting so nice to me. I was pulled out of my thought when I felt the door swing open. I looked and there were two boys running into the class. Their chests were heaving and their robes had been tousled. Professor wasn’t here right now. I don't think I even saw her leave. All there was, as an authoritative figure, was a stripped, not to mention stiff cat. It kept looking all around, up and down our rows of desks. It gave me a eerie feeling to be honest. Suddenly, the cat jumped off the desk and landed on the ground as our Professor. I didn’t need to be a hearing person to know what they said then. Even I was amazed. Well I mean, using common sense, this is Transfiguration class. As they sat down, the class was laughing at them. Ron’s face was as red as his hair. It was kinda cute. Not like he would ever know or care. The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful. All besides Potions. Professor Snape has flare and he understands why I’m sitting in the back. He’s also my house Professor, which makes it so much better. Everything was in the books. After that class was dinner. I skipped lunch and breakfast so I was kinda hungry. Ok, before you say I have an eating disorder I actually don’t, thank you. I have been checked. The doctor’s say that I will always be less hungry than other people. They can’t tell why but they think my brain waves have been messed with, so now it doesn’t tell me when I’m hungry. Anyways there’s just no way to help me cause You can’t make me eat either. So at dinner, I had to sit with my house which was really a bore cause I still don’t know anyone really. As I was drinking my wine- a thing I drank little of but at my house it was a venture- someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and what I saw kinda shocked me. The professor put his hand on my arm and motioned for me to get up. I slowly go up. I could feel the eyes burning into my back as we walked out.

    “You.” Snape signed, “Are to get your own room.  Kinda I shall be monitoring you and checking in with you, just to make sure you’re doing ok. The thing is, you’ll have to share a room with my God-son, Draco. I’m not sure how that will go but I’m hoping it goes ok. I’m sorry if it is an inconvenience to you.” Snape stopped signing and opened a door. Through the door was a hallway that was dark and looked like somewhere I would go alone. He moved his head in the direction of the hall and I started walking forward a slow pace. I suddenly slipped and fell forward almost landing on my face. Something pulled on my back and waist. I was an arm. Snape pushed me forward. I started to see a light and more stairs going up. Careful not to trip again. Walking up into the room, I saw a gorgeous bedroom. It had 2 balcony beds. I went over to one that had a window. Snape tapped me and asked if I want to use that bed. I nodded sitting and sinking into the squishy bed. He walked over to the other bed and signed that his god-son was able to sign too. It was kinda weird to hear cause I thought no one here knew ASL Besides Ron and Prof. Snape. This was actually turning out ok. And I can have a mate to live with that can help me. I walked out into the common rooms with Prof. Snape. He told me to wait there as he got my roommate. I was excited. I kinda hoped it was Blaise. Then it wouldn’t be so awkward but Blaise doesn’t know ASL and I can tell. Either that or he just really sucks balls at it. I decided to take off my shoes, feeling vibrations on the cold solid ground. Looking around, I figured that Slytherin house was located under the lake. It would make sense cause it’s so cold and damp. I stepped quietly, and lightly as I could, around touching and feeling different objects. The fire was a good feeling to my toes but if I got to close with my feet it began to hurt. My feet felt funny as someone heavy walked into the room. Someone else was here too. and there was just Snape and the blonde boy. Fear paralyzed my whole body as I stood by the fire.


	3. Roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a shorter one. I hope you like it. I'm finishing up the next one. So yeah. Enjoy.

Draco’s P.O.V  
Following my God-Father, he lead me back down the stairways to the common rooms. He was taking me through a secret passageway. The deaf kid should be on the other side. Snape had said we’re going to move my room and his together. It was an old Prefects room, but they now got a different room. I can’t wait actually. I can put all the Sign Language I learned and talk to him. My mother wanted me to learn because of the mermaids. They can sign. It’s really cool. I hid behind Snape as we walked through the room. He turned around and his eyes fell on me. Eyes wide and piercing they just stood there. It didn’t even look like they were breathing either. Snape nudged me forward. I signed ‘hello’ and smiled. I’m not so sure how making an impression nonetheless a good one at that is easy but I sure hope it is. My father was acting weird about this. I’m not sure why, but it took a lot for Severus to persuade him. I was fine with it though so to me it didn’t really matter. I just need someone else other than Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Pansy’s always on me and I hate it. Crabbe and Goyle are just brainless goons although I do love them all. I’ve known them since I was young which is great but they know so much about me and each other, that I wouldn’t trust them to NOT be friends with me. So here I am. Potentially adding someone to our group that only I can talk to. Pretty Great. A thought crossed my mind as soon as I saw him. He looks scared and frozen and kinda cute. I shouldn’t think like that. Those thoughts are bad and dirty. They’re impure and bad for me. I blinked hard. Opening my eyes. My eyes blurred a bit then focusing on the boy, still standing there but now signing.


End file.
